Falling in Love, Falling Apart (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"First lesson in controlling your clumsiness: Balance" Juliet taught Clumsy as they stopped by the village sports stadium balance beam, where other Smurfs were practicing their balancing skills, "Some say that if you stand with your back straight and arms out, you will achieve perfect balance. Plus, it will help with posture," "Okie dokey!" Clumsy gave her a thumbs up. However, just before he was getting on, Juliet grabbed his arm for a second, a timid look on her face. "Clumsy...," Juliet tucked a lock of her hair back, "I just wanna make sure that...well...I'm not trying to change you...I just...my siblings...I-" "Hush, sweet baby angel," Clumsy put a finger to her lips, "I know what you're saying, and it's no trouble. I'd be willing to channel my inner balance for you, princess." Juliet shyly smiled at him and helped him up on the balance beam. Clumsy flew his arms around not to lose balance, until she grabbed his hand, "Remember, slow and steady, and make sure to keep a straight back." Clumsy nodded at her and slowly put one foot in front of the other. His legs felt like jelly, but when he looked at Juliet, he regained balance. By the time they reached the end of the beam, Clumsy never stumbled once. Juliet hugged Clumsy once he was done, but the two stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Juliet pushed herself off of Clumsy, and the two laughed. "Good job!" Juliet giggled, "Maybe we should work on balance when we're just standing still." "I can do that!" Clumsy beamed. "Then, maybe the next lesson is standing your ground," She helped Clumsy up and led him to the limbo game, "How low can you go?" "Low until I trip backwards," Clumsy answered. "Well, in this exercise, it is like limbo, but standing," Juliet explained, "I will hold the beam lower and lower until you can bend the farthest you can without toppling down." She walked over to the beam, called a nearby Smurf for help, and held the beam high, "You ready?" "I was born ready!" Clumsy nodded, which gave the signal to hold the beam above him. As they lowered the beam, Clumsy bent back to avoid it. He also made sure he didn't fall backwards and fail Juliet. Once the beam hit is lowest, he was sweating and trying to keep his balance, "How long do I have to hold this position, Juliet?" "Only five seconds, Clumsy," Juliet started counting, and once she hit five, she lifted the beam and Clumsy strongly exhaled and bent forward. Juliet congratulated him and led him towards the tire course. While she was explaining the activity, Eska and Spiro decided to come over to check it out. "Hey, guys!" Eska waved, "What'cha doing?" "I'm helping Clumsy control his..well...clumsiness," Juliet told her, "My siblings think Clumsy is a bad influence on me because I've been acting a little klutzy recently. So, in this exercise, I'm teaching Clumsy to watch his footwork, which explains the tires." "Oh! I rock at these!" Spiro exclaimed, "Watch me, Clumsy. I can show you how to navigate around the course." As Spiro stepped into the course, Clumsy followed, watching every step Spiro took. Clumsy almost tripped once, but Spiro helped him to get back up. When they made it to the end of the course, the girls rejoiced. "That was so epic, Clumsy!" Eska pumped her fist up, "Same to you, my bestest buddy!" "Clumsy, you were great!" Juliet clasped her hands together. "Yea!" Clumsy beamed, "I really think I can feel myself controlled and balanced." "Good," Juliet smiled back, "Because I think we're ready to show my siblings what you're capable of. Previous Next Category:Falling In Love, Falling Apart chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story